Jrsayria
Jrsayria is an entriely ice planet. The sky is forever grey save for the light of the horizon and at night it comes pitch black. It is always windy around 10-45 mile per hour. It always snows there and it's always blowing everywhere. Mountains are rare sights are only found on east and has only a small mountain chain in the west. However the ice itself worldwide is 4,926 miles deep, so therefore the peaks the mountains are only visible. However mountains aren't that high, the tops acutely floated to the top. These mountains are black or dark grey in color if it's soil-based mountains, there is another type of mountain called an ice mountain which is entirely made of snow and ice. These moutains are usually around the east and south of the planet. While the west and north are an endless ice tundra that is endless to what the eye can see. In the southern-central part of the planet lies a maze of ice arches and ice spires. These are only about 100-1,000ft tall. It's temperature can very. During the summer it's around -140°F but in winter it reach as low as -400°F. There isn't such thing as "liquid water" there except for in the clouds. Many canyons made of ice exist on the south-easternmost tip of the planet while in the north-easternmost of the planet lies many mesas made of ice and snow, standing about 2,000ft tall. As for the mountains, they are only around 3,000ft tall since the tops floated upward. On an extremely ( about 1/1,000 ) rare day where some of clouds have disappeared (while still about 3/4-7/9 of the clouds are still in the sky) the sky color is simply amazing. It's a brilliant peach, apricot during the day with ole at dusk or dawn, it's a watermelon and pale cherry color. However the sun rise in the wets and sets in the east, so take note of that. It rotates counterclockwise. The sky on those days are amazing. But that is so rare you may have to live 50,000 years to just see that day. Plants do not exist on this planet, save for one and only plant species that thrives in the westernmost part of the planet. It lives in a small forest that is only about the size of 7% added to the size of Arizona. (just collide Rhode Island to Arizona and that will be the size of that forest) This forest contains the Jsrlya Palm which is a palm tree that grows up to 3-7 miles high. It has feather like fronds that are a very dark teal or jungle green that is almost black. However it is not overly populated and there is often around 20-25-30ft space between each palm tree. The fruit of the tree is a dark teal color that look like a giant goji berry. They're around 1ft long and 6-10inches across. It tastes like a fruit punch except with a sweeter taste. Plus with a touch of papaya. Around the forest in the tundra. When the first 16 known outsiders went to the planet, they died since they weren't ready, however three are rumored still alive. It is home to the Jrsayrians an ice Phoenix based avian race. TBE